The Love Shack
by wanderingmind911
Summary: Sequel to The Love Below. The Fairy of Mack is back and he's taking Arty to the Love Shack! Now the tables have turned and in order to save his one true love Artemis must compete in The Game of Love...but does he have the moves? Or is his appeal flatline?


**Authors Notes of…SEQUELS!**

**Me: **Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!

**Jule: **You're going to get a life?

**Me: **Ha, ha. You're hilarious. No, it's the sequel to _The Love Below. _And while I'm at it I don't own Artemis Fowl, or the title, but in a defiant court ruling, I WON THE ZESTY BEAN DIP! Mmm…dip…

**Previously:**

In an attempt to gain a substantial amount of fairy gold, Cupid gave the one and only Artemis Fowl seven days to kiss the first girl he sees (other than his mom), or else! The first girl happens to be Aisling—a typical yet fatherless schoolgirl who seems to have little interest in boys at all. Thus (and a little more than unwillingly), Artemis is engaged in a battle of seduction, hormones, and none to happy fairies. In the end he successfully is able to win his life back, and obstructs Cupid, once and for all.

Three months has past since that fateful week, and Artemis's feelings for Aisling continue grow, even though she's made it clear she doesn't like him that way. However, these contrastive feelings my prove fatal, as a far below, a certain vindictive love fairy plots…

**

* * *

**

Prolouge

Callie was alone when she saw the centaur.

It was late at night, the artist remembered, and she had been unwisely trespassing an abandoned parking deck in order to take a picture from its roof. It would be almost impossible. Taking the picture, that is. Callie never had a problem doing anything illegal in the name of art. As a matter of fact she found it all very exciting, much to the dismay of her parents. Slowly the young girl made her way up the stairs to the highest deck, while rain pelted hysterically at the broken windows. As if the angle was going to be awkward enough, now she had the rain to deal with. Callie was just rounding the corner to the fourth level, when she heard a voice.

The young girl stopped dead, pulses of dread tingling all over. If it was the police, she was doomed. Thinking quickly Callie ducked behind one of the concrete railings, and waited.

The voice came again. This time she made out a single word: "Help."

Callie stood up. In the shadows she saw an odd figure…the shape of a backward L…four legs…

…But it couldn't be…

Cautiously, the artist came forward, her footsteps echoing around her head. Her breath billowed in the utter darkness, surrounding the uncertain hand that reached out to her shoulder. The girl dared to look up. Human ones, along with a human face, neck, and torso, met her eyes but the rest…the rest was…

"Please," the centaur begged.

Callie was speechless. Her body trembled. She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? Had she gone mad? _No_, was the answer. This was no dream, no trick of the brain. It was real.

Suddenly, more voices came. Teenage ones—boys, specifically. Callie watched the centaur's eyes widen in horror.

She grabbed his hand. "Come with me," she urged. The centaur didn't have much of a choice. She was practically dragging him for Pete's sake!

"Wait here," Callie said. Foaly knelt down and watched the strange little girl with dreadlocks hide behind a pillar, camera at the ready.

Meanwhile, the boys were fast approaching. "Dude, I seriously saw, like, a horse! I'm not kidding you."

Foaly almost neighed. A horse? Oh, the humanity of it all! The girl shot him a glare. Unwillingly, Foaly stopped fidgeting.

Suddenly the boys appeared. Callie didn't hesitated. Aiming her camera she flashed the lens and shouted, "Police!" SmartFoaly thought as the boys ran off screaming. Nothing scared Mud Boys off faster than police. Especially a policeman with a camera.

The centaur raised himself from his hiding place, and trotted over to the little girl. She was still standing in one spot, camera raised.

"Er," she said.

"Thanks," Foaly said evenly. Up close she didn't look so strange. As a matter of fact she looked attractive…not that he was interested! Ohhhh no. They were even close to same species! But those eyes…

She glanced away. "I better be going."

"Wait," the centaur said. Callie looked up. "I… I want you to know my name. It's Foaly."

"Callie," Callie replied, blushing. She had never seen a centaur but as far as torsos go his was pretty toned…not that she cared! He was a mythical creature.

"I want you to have this," Foaly said, taking a necklace and putting it around Callie's neck. "So you'll know."

"Know what?" Callie asked.

Foaly smiled. "So you know I'll come back for it," he said winking. Callie glowed. Her imagination went wild. The handsome centaur carrying her off into a sunset….

"Callie?"

The artist's eye's open, fast-forwarding her to the here and now. "Callie," Aisling said, "they're ready for you."

One last time Callie touched the silver necklace, before standing up, and facing the door.

**

* * *

**

Ok a long prologue but I wanted to write some insight of how Callie and Foaly had met (plus people had ask for a explanation). In _The Love Below _I'd said she was nine when they met, but I'm bumping it up to thirteen, for obvious reasons. If you don't get what's going on by the way read _The Love Below_!

**Also in TLB I notice some overdone and out of character soap opera drama so I'm going to avoid that as much as possible. **

**Loves,**

**Wandering Mind **


End file.
